Yesterday's Rain
by Sailor Panda
Summary: After Tohru ropes Yuki into tutoring Saki Hanajima, shocking revelations eventually draw the mouse and denpa closer. Meanwhile, the rest of the Jyunnishi secretly work against Akito as they attempt to secure their own happiness. [discontinued]
1. Falling Rain

AN: This is actually a spin-off to my one-shot fic Zenith's Arising which is not really necessary to read first before reading this. This is just an idea that was stewing in my head after I wrote ZA and kept bothering me so here I am trying to write something where the main pairing isn't Tohru and someone else although she and other couples will definitely make an appearance.  
  
I'm not as interested in writing this fic as my others so I'm not sure how long it will be between updates but I'll do what I can. Really, I wasn't even going to post this except for the decided lack in Hana fics out there so I decided to go ahead and do it anyway. There's not much to this yet, but enjoy what's up so far. (^^)  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
CHAPTER 1: Falling Rain  
  
"Yuki-kun!"  
  
Standing before one of the hallway windows looking out upon the school grounds outside as the rain poured down heavily from darkened gray skies, he turned at the cry of his name to the girl running towards him. Despite the anxiety clearly written across her pretty features, she was always a welcome sight to him and he couldn't help but smile. Especially when she came to a stop in front of him, clearly out of breath. It was a cute sight, he thought, to watch her gasping for breath. Though he always enjoyed looking at her, he thought she'd become even prettier lately. Perhaps it was the newer cloak of maturity that seemed to surround her lately but he supposed that was only natural for all of them to acquire as they neared their graduation from high school.  
  
"What is it, Honda-san?" he asked.  
  
"Well," she said a little breathlessly, "do you have plans after school?"  
  
"No," he said, intrigued by her question. "Why?"  
  
She smiled at him nervously. "If it's not too much of a bother, could you do me a favor?"  
  
"Of course," he answered easily. "What kind of favor?"  
  
"Well, to stay after school and help explain some of the homework." She looked at him hopefully. "For a tutoring session."  
  
"But, Honda-san," his gaze was puzzled, "why after school? We usually have study sessions any back at home."  
  
"Oh!" she exclaimed, distressed that he had misunderstood. "It's not for me. It's for Hana-chan."  
  
Yuki froze. "Hanajima-san?"  
  
"Yes." Her expression was anxious again. "Is that a problem?"  
  
"No, of course not." His smile was stiff but she didn't notice.  
  
"I'm glad," she said with a sigh of relief. Then she smiled brightly at him. "Thank you very much," she said with a little bow. "I'll go tell Hana- chan. Is the classroom after school alright?"  
  
"That's fine."  
  
"Then I'll tell her to meet you there after school." She gave him another smile. "I'll see you later then."  
  
Then, with a little wave, she was gone.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Yuki sighed when the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day and the school week as well. He'd found himself becoming increasingly nervous as time dragged on since Tohru had asked, near the end of the lunch period, for him to tutor her friend. He always found himself intimidated by the denpa who was only seen wearing the color black when she went without her blue school uniform. Her accurate insights about people, aided by her ability to read them with denpa, made him fearful of getting too close and discovering the secrets he took such pains to conceal. That's why he made sure they were rarely alone together; usually someone else, particularly Tohru, was with them. Still, she was Tohru's friend and because it was her who had asked, he couldn't refuse.  
  
But he couldn't help being disappointed. He had thought to walk home with Tohru when school was finally over since he knew she didn't have to go to her part-time job today. He enjoyed spending time alone with her, even if it was just walking back home on a day like this, which wasn't something they seemed to be able to do as frequently lately. It was odd because he thought the opposite would be true now that he didn't have to worry about competing with Kyou for her attention anymore. Ever since Kagura and Kyou had started dating months ago, the cat was usually out of the house and spending time with her. But, still, it was a relief to know that the cat was out of the picture.  
  
And with their graduation from high school coming up shortly in just a few weeks, Yuki was more than eager to get it over with. Because when school was out of the way, he'd have one less thing to tie him down. And also, he had promised himself that he would finally work up the courage to confess to Tohru about how he felt.  
  
"Yuki-kun."  
  
He turned to see Tohru standing by his school desk. Surprised, he noted that, while he'd been lost in his thoughts, the classroom had already emptied and only the two of them were left. He frowned in puzzlement, looking around because the girl he had to tutor was nowhere in sight.  
  
"Honda-san," Yuki acknowledged. "Where's Hanajima-san?"  
  
"Hana-chan went to the restroom for a little bit." She smiled at him warmly. "I just stopped by to tell you so you wouldn't worry."  
  
"I see." He smiled at her. "Are you leaving now?"  
  
"Yes," she replied, nodding.  
  
"Be careful walking home," he warned her. "It's still raining."  
  
"Don't worry. I'll be okay." She frowned a bit. "Unless you want me to stay? I know it was short notice to ask you to tutor Hana-chan but she only just told me how bad she was doing lately and with tests and graduation coming up soon-"  
  
"It's okay," Yuki broke in. "She's your friend and it's natural for you to worry about her. And I don't mind, really."  
  
"Good." She was relieved. "If anyone will be able to help Hana-chan, it's you." She smiled at him. "Thank you."  
  
"You don't have to thank me," he said, blushing a bit under the warmth of her regard. "Just go and I'll see you back at home."  
  
She turned but hesitated. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes," he replied, nodding. He made a shooing motion. "Go. I'll be back soon after I finish tutoring Hanajima-san."  
  
"Okay," she said. She paused at the door to give him another smile. "Good- bye."  
  
"Good-bye," he returned.  
  
Then she left and he was alone in the empty classroom.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"There," Yuki said with a sigh of relief. "I think you've got it now."  
  
"Thank you," Hanajima said, voice devoid of inflection as per usual. "That even my dumb brain could was made able to understand, truly you have a great power."  
  
Yuki sweated a little at her wording. "I'm sure you would have been able to understand it on your own."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
She said nothing else, merely looked at him with that blank impenetrable gaze that appeared to possess the ability to peer into a person's soul. It was unnerving and he was grateful that the tutoring session was over.  
  
Despite the anxiety that had overtaken him when she had returned to the classroom, he had hidden it the best he could although he felt oddly certain that he wasn't able to fool her with his calm façade. In fact, now that he thought about it, he had the feeling that she toned her usual needling comments down for his benefit. Often, when they were in the company of others, she'd freely direct statements his way that made him uncomfortable. But this time, when they were alone, their interaction had been more businesslike than it usually was as they had concentrated on his tutoring her in the subject of math. If it was true that she had tamped down her agitating comments to assuage his anxiety, he should express his thanks. That is, were it not for the fact that admitting she made him nervous would be extremely rude to her and he didn't want to insult her, not just because she was Tohru's friend but because it wasn't really her fault she made him like this.  
  
It was his own insecurities.  
  
That was how he felt anyway. Momiji and Hatsuharu interacted with her just as they did with anyone else. Even Kyou had overcome his nervousness around her over the passage of time and reacted to her with less anxiety than Yuki did. Sometimes, Yuki felt that he hadn't changed at all over the past few years. And if that were so, did he really have the right to confess his feelings to Tohru?  
  
"Be careful."  
  
Yuki blinked at Hanajima and her odd choice of words. Had she read his thoughts somehow with her denpa? And, if so, what did she mean by what she'd just said. He looked at her warily, taking in her inscrutable expression as she regarded him silently with that dark gaze of hers.  
  
"What do you mean?" He eyed her cautiously.  
  
Hanajima blinked, then sighed before turning to stare out the window as the rain was pouring down from the darkened skies. The entire mood within the classroom had a depressive air that settled around them as long moments ticked by in silence. Just when it got to be too much for him, she spoke up, startling him.  
  
"No matter how dark it gets," Hanajima said slowly, voice low and empty, "eventually it becomes light again. And no matter how much it rains, that too will halt when the day comes where the rain doesn't fall."  
  
Yuki was perplexed. "What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
Hanajima closed her eyes, sighed and then looked at him. "We haven't talked much alone, you and I, have we?"  
  
"Well," Yuki said warily, "no."  
  
A slight smile gentled her features though her gaze was no less inscrutable. "Many things change with a little time."  
  
Yuki felt a cold chill creep up his spine at the weirdness of the conversation. "That's true," he said a bit nervously, feeling the urge to leave getting stronger. He cleared his throat. "Well, I think that's all for today. You did really well." His smile was a bit weak. "So I guess I'll see you in school next week, right?"  
  
"Yes," she said tonelessly. "Next week."  
  
He started gathering his things as fast as he could, even though he felt guilty at fleeing from her like this, while she began scribbling something in her notebook. But just when he was about to leave, she halted him.  
  
"Wait, Souma-kun." She tore off a piece of notebook paper and handed it to him. "Take this."  
  
He did, albeit warily. "What is it?"  
  
Something he couldn't identify flickered across her blank expression before she told him him quietly, "When the time comes, you'll know."  
  
"A-alright," he stuttered a bit. He smiled stiffly. "Then I'll see you later Hanajima-san."  
  
"Yes." Her dark gaze rested on him. "Take care, Souma-kun."  
  
He gave a brief nod of acknowledgment then quickly took his leave away from the unsettling girl who watched his departure.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Despite the umbrella, he still got soaked.  
  
Yuki sighed as he trudged towards home, feeling in need of a nice warm bath to chase away the chill. Even his coat, worn to ward off the February chill, was completely soaked through in patches that made his clothes stick to his skin. He would be very glad when spring finally made its appearance. He could handle rain much better with the warmth of spring than the chill of winter. Days with the combination of cold and rain were definitely times to stay inside the warmth of home that he was, by his estimation, getting much closer to. With the urge to be indoors riding him, he quickened his pace only to stop when he spotted a familiar car.  
  
Movement had him peering through the sheets of rain falling down which made visibility difficult but he could still make out the two figures standing by the car and huddled under an umbrella. Recognizing them instantly, he smiled and opened his mouth to call out a greeting, only to freeze when he saw them kiss.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````  
  
At the sound of the doorbell, she opened the door to reveal a hollow-eyed young man, bedraggled and dripping wet, standing outside as the rain continued to pour down. Upon seeing her, he spoke without preamble, voice vibrating with the emotions reflected in his gaze.  
  
"Did you know?" he asked. "About Hatori and Honda-san?"  
  
Hanajima regarded Yuki silently for a moment then stepped aside, clearing the entrance her body had been blocking.  
  
"Please, come in." 


	2. When It Pours

AN: I think this is developing a little more of a plot than I first intended it to. It's moving slowly but it is there since I have a better idea now of what I want to do with this. Anyway, enjoy! (^^)  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
CHAPTER 2: When It Pours  
  
Everyone was a liar.  
  
Yuki sat, the turbulence of the storm raging outside a perfect reflection of the way his mind rolled in turmoil and the sense of betrayal that beat at his heart, wondering just how many other people knew while he had remained clueless for God knew how long.  
  
Certainly Shigure had to be in on it, he thought darkly, since he and Hatori were so close that there was no possible way that he, of all people, wasn't aware of it. Of course, that meant his brother, that long haired annoyance, probably knew also and never bothered to inform him so he could at least stop mooning over someone who was already taken. And what about Kyou? Had he known too? Was that why he'd given up the chase and taken up with Kagura? Had he gone about his merry way with the knowledge, snickering over how the mouse was making a fool of himself by chasing after someone unobtainable?  
  
But the worst of all was Hatori.  
  
How could Hatori do this to him? The doctor had to have known how he felt about her. How could he not? Everyone, even the stupid cat, except her seemed to know how he felt, he was sure. He couldn't place the blame for this on her because he knew how suggestible she was to the influence of others, how hard it was for her to say no to anything asked of her. No, it was definitely all Hatori's doing.  
  
It was ironic really how the one person he had trusted the most with her proved to be the least trustworthy of everyone else.  
  
Shigure and even his own brother, with their doubtful codes of honor, he could see making a play for her. Certainly Kyou and even Momiji with the way he was always hanging about her in his affectionate way. Hatsuharu hadn't been above his wariness to have him around her either, not with the way he treated her at times when he was in Black mode. Ritsu, after Yuki had discovered that the reason he had stayed over the first time was to speak with her in particular, had been particularly worrisome because of how similar he and she were at times. And Akito, Yuki didn't trust him around Tohru for any reason at all and suspected him of being capable of all sorts of underhanded treachery.  
  
But Hatori?  
  
Not once had Yuki ever pictured the staid and morally upright doctor bending the rules by going for someone so much younger than him and so different in terms of life experience and worldliness. Of all the Jyunnishi Yuki had believed would steer clear of getting involved with Tohru, Hatori had been at the top of his list. And with Hatori's strong intelligence, when compared to Tohru's, Yuki could only see how the doctor was able to take advantage of the girl's willingness to trust and believe in whatever others told her.  
  
His expression darkened as he thought of them, remembering the last he saw of them, kissing in the rain. Despite everything, he couldn't help but think of her, wondering what she was doing now, an aching within him telling him that the answer to his ponderings was patently obvious.  
  
She was with him.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Tohru sighed, pausing in the midst of preparing dinner to watch for a bit through the kitchen window as the rain continued to pour down in thick silvery sheets. Then she shivered a little at the sensation of a droplet of water falling from her wet hair and trailing down her skin from neck to back. Though it felt a bit uncomfortable, she smiled, remembering that her umbrella hadn't done much good in keeping her from getting wet.  
  
After all, an umbrella only worked if it was used properly.  
  
She blushed a little, recalling how she'd been so caught up in Hatori's kiss that she'd reached for the lapels of his suit to pull him closer, dropping the umbrella in the process. What a cold shock it had been to the both of them, like a bucket of cold water thrown over them. Only, in this case, it was more like having several dozen buckets pouring over them non- stop, drenching them both to the skin within seconds.  
  
Perhaps it was wicked of her but she couldn't regret it and a part of her wondered if her subconscious had made her do it. After all, it was supposed to have been a quick good-bye kiss with him leaving once he'd dropped her off back home. But she hadn't wanted him to go, always wanting to be with him; the drive he'd taken her on after picking her up after school let out only making her long for his presence even more. The feeling of not wanting to be parted from him only seemed to get worse and worse as time went on; she was getting tired of keeping their relationship under wraps even if there were good reasons behind it.  
  
Starting to get depressed with the turn her thoughts had taken, she shook it off, knowing Hatori would grow concerned about her if he saw her like this. She didn't want that, didn't want to waste their limited time together today by having him worry about her.  
  
A ringing noise coming from the living area suddenly caught her attention and she cocked her head, listening to it. She recognized the tone as belonging to the cellular phone that Hatori had given to her as White Day gift last year, before their relationship had evolved beyond friendship. Though he had said then that she needed it in case of emergencies to contact someone for help, it was convenient now in more ways than one as they could call each other and talk without her having to use the main phone in Shigure's house where anyone could just walk by and overhear conversations. Of course, other people called her besides Hatori and, wondering who it was, she called out to whoever was in the next room to answer it for her.  
  
"Could someone please get that for me?" she asked, raising her voice to be heard in the next room.  
  
There was a moment of silence and then Hatori suddenly appeared at the threshold between living area and kitchen, holding her phone. He took in the sight of her standing at the kitchen counter, hands completely coated white in the flour she was using to coat the fish she was making for dinner, and shook his head ruefully. Rather than having her grab the phone and make a mess or try wiping her hands off, he moved to her side and held the phone to her ear, earning a small smile of gratitude from her in return.  
  
"It's Hanajima-kun," he informed her.  
  
She gave a tiny nod of acknowledgment as she spoke into the phone while he continued to hold it in place for her as she proceeded with preparing dinner.  
  
"Hello? Hana-chan, what is it?" Tohru asked.  
  
Hatori was content with his position, watching her as she talked and thinking thoughts of his own. Taking in the sight of her damp hair, he frowned a bit and wished she'd taken the time to dry it as he had asked her to. But she had waved aside his warnings that she shouldn't risk catching a cold by saying that she needed to get started on dinner and that it was enough that she had changed out of her soaked school uniform and into drier clothes. He had let the argument go when he saw that determined look that was gathering in her expression that had said she wasn't going to change her mind. And he supposed that it probably was enough that she was in dry clothes now, just as he was after having been handed over to Shigure to find something for him to change into, the something being a spare suit that the dog had 'borrowed' from him long ago but had neglected to return.  
  
"Yuki-kun is there?"  
  
Tohru's surprised tone caught his attention as he focused on the conversation she was having, growing concerned when he noticed the worried expression on her features growing at whatever her friend was telling her.  
  
"But why?" Tohru asked. Her eyes widened. "He saw? But, still, I don't see why-" She frowned. "Should I come over?" She paused. "Really? Are you sure?" She gazed out the window as the rain continued to fall. "It's unusual but since there's no school tomorrow, it'll probably be alright." She nodded. "Yes, okay. I will." Her expression softened. "Take care. Good-bye."  
  
She sighed, signaling that she was done and he moved the phone away and stared at her, her troubled features making him wish that he could hold her and give her a comforting hug. But he couldn't so he settled for placing a comforting hand on her shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze.  
  
"What is it?" he asked softly.  
  
"It's Yuki-kun."  
  
"Is something wrong?" he asked, alarmed at the look on her face.  
  
"I'm not sure. Yuki-kun's at Hana-chan's. I think he's going to stay there for the night."  
  
"Why?" Now Hatori was puzzled, knowing that Yuki was leery of Tohru's female friends.  
  
"It seems he saw us." She bit her lip, blushing a little as she clarified, "Out in the rain when he was coming home."  
  
"Ah." Comprehension dawned on Hatori's face. "I see."  
  
"What?" She stared up at him, obviously confused. "Hana-chan couldn't talk for long and didn't really explain everything. She told me to ask you."  
  
"Not now." He glanced at her flour-coated hands. "Kyou won't be back tonight, right?"  
  
"That's right. He's staying at Kazuma-san's for the weekend with Kagura- san."  
  
"Good." He sighed a little. "If Yuki's staying at Hanajima-kun's and Kyou will be gone, too, then we won't be interrupted."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"This calls for a serious conversation. But it can wait for a little." He gestured to her messy hands. "We can wait until dinner and you're cleaned up."  
  
"But-"  
  
"It'll be okay." He leaned in to give her a light, reassuring kiss. "Please, don't worry. We can decide what to do once we've all had a chance to sit down and talk it out. Okay?"  
  
She nodded, trusting him.  
  
He smiled down at her in response. "Then I'll just go tell Shigure. But I'll be back to help with dinner." He placed a gentle finger on her mouth when she opened it up to protest. "No, it'll be faster with two people. And the quicker we finish, the sooner we can sit down and talk."  
  
She sighed but nodded again, giving in to him.  
  
Giving her shoulder another comforting squeeze, Hatori left for the next room. Only then, when he was turned away from her, did he let the worry at this newest development chase across his features.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Saki hung up the phone, hoping that Tohru wouldn't worry too much and that the doctor would be able to ease any fears of hers that might crop up. Then Saki pushed away her concerns over what might be occurring at the moment in someone else's house.  
  
She had issues of her own to deal with.  
  
In the kitchen, she was preparing tea for two when her little brother came up to her. Megumi stared at her for a while, expression as blank as hers, as she placed everything on a small tray before speaking up.  
  
"Saki, is there anything I can do?" he asked.  
  
"No," she said calmly, shaking her head. "Leave this to me." She smiled slightly. "Besides, you're letting him share your room tonight. I think that's enough."  
  
"But if you need anything," Megumi told her, "let me know."  
  
"Saki-chan can handle it," said their mother as she came up to stand behind Megumi. She smiled at Saki. "Don't worry. I'll talk to your father when he comes home from work about our overnight guest." She raised her eyes to the ceiling, a concerned look appearing on her face. "Poor thing."  
  
She shook her head, recalling her first sight of the young man drenched from the rain and staring with hollow eyes. The sad sight had tugged at her heart and made her want to immediately go to him and offer him a comforting hug. But, however much she wanted to help, she knew that the person who could give him comfort wasn't herself. That's why she gave her daughter a serious glance.  
  
"Saki-chan," she said. "I'm not sure exactly what's going on but we'll try not to make too much noise and give you as much space as possible." Her expression softened. "And don't worry about dinner. When it's ready, it'll be taken up to your room so you don't have to bother coming down."  
  
"Thank you," Saki said, warmth in her tone. She glanced at Megumi, recalling his offer to help. "You, too."  
  
Megumi gave his sister a slight smile.  
  
"Now," said their mother. "Saki-chan, you should go up and take care of your friend. It's not nice to keep a guest waiting too long, you know."  
  
Saki nodded and turned to go, tray of tea in her hands.  
  
"Oh, and Saki-chan?" She smiled warmly. "Good luck."  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````  
  
He broke from his swirling thoughts when he heard the opening of the door. Silently, he watched as she came into the room, placing the tray she'd brought on the table before him. Saying nothing, she sat down beside him and took one of the cups and placed it in front of him, taking the remaining one for her own. He continued to watch her as she sipped her tea, both hands cradling the cup, maintaining a silence of her own. How long this went on, he didn't know. But, when he finally had enough of the wordless quiet that stretched between them, he broke it.  
  
"Aren't you going to say anything?" Yuki asked, depressed.  
  
Saki calmly took another sip of tea then placed the cup gently back onto the table, settling her hands loosely in her lap as she turned to gaze at him. She regarded him for a moment, expression collection. Then her head tilted a little to the side.  
  
"Are you feeling more comfortable now that you're out of those wet clothes?" she inquired.  
  
"Ah." Yuki looked down blankly at what he was wearing. "Yes, thank you."  
  
"No need to thank me." She gazed back at him calmly. "They're my father's clothes, after all. Not mine." She blinked, expression distant as if she were thinking of something. "Although that would be interesting, wouldn't it?"  
  
Yuki stared back at her warily, grappling with the idea that she appeared to be making jokes at a time like this when he wasn't in the mood for her odd sense of humor. He frowned, recalling how she had refused to say anything no matter what he said until he had changed into dryer clothes, promising to answer all his questions once he had. Well, here he was, changed and dry, and now he wanted those answers.  
  
"Hanajima-san." Yuki's was determined. "You promised to tell me what you know."  
  
"Yes." Her expression was collected as she gazed at him. "Where would you like me to begin?" 


End file.
